My finace Tim Deeganyoutuber
by Pstumpfan2
Summary: My family meets my fiance on Christmas who happens to be a youtuber


**Christmas The Family Meets My fiancé Tim Deegan(a youtube person)**

** It`s December 24****th**** Christmas eve and me and my fiancé Tim Deegan are going to my aunts for Christmas. Tim Deegan is a YouTube person and we met randomly while I was walking in Toronto. Tim asked me out a week later and we have been inseparable ever since. Anyway we get to my aunts this is the first time my family is meeting Tim. I know I know my parents don`t care about the wedding stuff so they were okay with all of the sudden meeting him. We get there and we go inside. My mom hugs me and says "long time no see" I say "yeah have been busy." She says "yeah so you said you had big news!" I reply as Tim comes in with "I am engaged to him." I point to Tim. He waves and my mom hugs me in excitement and says "you going to elope?" I say "not sure yet." We sit on the couch and my mom sits too. My dad comes and sits too and so does my Uncle Nick. My mom asks "what does Tim do?" I say "he is a youtuber." He has another job too my mom knows that he probably does. Tim asks "so what is there to eat?" We all burst out laughing when my brother and his girlfriend lenné. My three cousins Theo, Evan and Luke come into the room. Theo is 12 Evan is 8 and Luke is 4. Then my aunt comes into greet us and that. We get some snacks because Tim is hungry. Me and Tim start messing around with the food and we eat and fall over laughing. An hour later my grandma and her husband Ted come. I have fallen asleep on Tim on the couch. Of course those 2 are loud but I am in a deep sleep. Grandma asks "why she sleep?" (Not making fun she is Greek that is how she speaks) My dad tells her that I am pretty tired. I wake up and it's time for some actual supper. We eat lasagna and yeah you know. After supper we gather round and we open the gifts my aunt buy me and my brother, we get money. After we hangout then the kids have to go to bed. After when they put cookies and milk out for Santa. We all talk and Gina sets the kids stockings and stuff up and we all go to bed. **

** The next morning we get ready because next destination is my grandmas on my dad's side of the family. I get up before Tim and go to have breakfast before we leave. I get my stuff packed up brush my teeth as Tim comes up behind me wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek and says "good morning future wife ." I smile and turn and kiss him and say "good morning future husband." I smile adoringly and then remember we have to go. I help him pack his stuff and we get our stuff on its winter so. We get in Tim's car and we start travelling. I put music we both like on and fall asleep. We are almost there and I wake up and we get there. We get out of the car bring our stuff in and gifts for other people and when we get there my aunt Kim and her bf Mike is there and my cousins Rochelle and Randall and their boyfriends Josh and Bob and of course my parents. We put our stuff where we will be sleeping and go into the living room. I put the gifts under the tree and we went out and everyone was talking. I say "hey" and they tell me to sit with them as supper is ready. Yes we got there later. We sit down and Tim says out of nowhere "YES more food!" I laugh. We eat then it is time to open presents. Me and Tim sit at the back with Rochelle, Randall, Josh and Bob and my brother and Lenné. They hand out the gifts like to everyone and we start opening. Me and him get stuff for where we live. We had told my grandparents about the engagement for if they wanted to get us stuff. Because if we elope no wedding gifts from them. We get other stuff too like money and gift cards to stores. After me and Tim go to the room we are staying in and get ready to relax. We go on the laptop thenwhen it is time we go to bed. **

** The next day is Boxing Day we go skating and see the other people in my family. My second cousins I mean. We get up and have some breakfast. I get dressed and get myself presentable. We then watch some T.V. the guys are watching hockey. "SCORE!" Tim yells and I say "yeah, nice." Then at 4 we start walking to the skating arena because it's close by. We get there and go in. Me and Tim are holding hands and we sit where my mom and Aunt Kim are sitting. Just then my second cousins Andrew and Steven come by and say "hi!" I say "hey!" and they ask "who is this guy?" pointing at Tim. I say "this is my fiancé Tim Deegan!" They say "that is great, nice to meet you Tim." I introduce their names to Tim and then we go into the kitchen part of the lounge thing were in and get drinks as my second cousin Adam Bell shows up. He sees me and Tim and we're holding hands I have a ring on it. He comes over and asks "you getting married?' I say "yep!" and makes an "O" face and we walk away. Tim says that he wants us both to skate. I am scared but say yes as I can't skate all that well. "I promise not to let go of you." I nod and we put on our skates and we go out and we skate around like couples do when they skate. After we eat supper and talk to more people asking who Tim is. We have to go back to Toronto that night for because I work for that YouTube vlog person Corey Vidal. And his Channel called ApprenticeEh we get packed and we leave a note for everyone saying it was nice to see them all. Tim says "nice family, let's go." I say "yeah, thanks for being so awesome, I love you." He says "I love you too, now Corey is waiting." We go and drive 3 hours back to Toronto and get back to Corey's house and we get greeted by everyone. They "how was it?" Tim says "good." I say "so fun." I then yawn and Tim asks "tired?" I say yes and we head back to his house and we unpack and go to bed.**

**My family's POV when they get back and see the note:**

**The note: **

**Dear family,**

**Thanks for accepting Tim. We have to go now and get back to the boss man Corey. Christmas was great! Thanks for the gifts and stuff. I will call when were married but we will make it big still. Corey loves filming weddings. Anyway see ya!**

**Love, **

**Chrissa and Tim.**

**My dad had read it out loud to grandma and grandpa. Grandpa was surprised and sort of sad at my sudden having to leave. My dad says "she'll be back someday and she has video vlogs just like her boss man. So we can send you those through grandma's email. He asks "is she in her boss's vlogs." My parents nod and show a vlog from last week. **

** In the video:**

**The vlog starts with corrado saying hello vlog it's almost Christmas. Then it shows me and saskia corrado's girlfriend and Jim vaylen playing a computer game at one computer. Jim then says "hah my superior mind beat you all!" I shake my head and take the vlog camera from Corrado and go into the kitchen and Corey comes up to me and says "hello! And hi vlog!" I say "oh Corey you're awake so early and do you guys want to know why, MATT G IS COMING!" It cuts to me vlogging Mitch sleeping and he awakens and says "what are you… oh hi vlog today matt G is coming and I slept in." It cuts off again and Ethan has the camera and he starts yelling at me like he does to people "YOU! YEAH YOU! WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE!" I say "well Ethan it's to clean this house and help make videos and work green screen affects. It cuts away to the end where me and Corrado are arm wrestling as Matt G has shown up and is cheering for Corrado. He says "do this for the men!" and Tim is showing up to take me somewhere. He wasn't able to be in the vlog because he had errands to run for his dog Dawson. I win the arm wrestle and yell "I beat the Spaniard!" Matt G was disappointed and announced he had to go home. Then we show the time 4 in the morning and Corey says "well time for bed, night vlog!" and it ends.**

**My grandparents are surprised at what I do there and the people in the vlog. They ask what is up with the people. My parents explain they have different jobs to make different youtuber videos, keep the house clean and that. They ask "does she make her own YouTube videos?" My parents nod and add "with Tim I guess." I mean she has told us. They go to bed after more talking.**

**Our Wedding:**

**We had a big wedding but eloped in the sense that my family found out through video. It was a pretty wedding and all the YouTube people that Corey and Tim and I know came and we had a blast.**

**Our day after wedding vlog: **

**We had no time for a honeymoon so we stayed home; I changed my last name on facebook and my relationship status to married. We skyped with people and relaxed.**

**A sweet moment between me and Tim Deegan my new husband day after wedding:**

**He wakes me up "morning wifey!" he says and kisses me. I say "morning hubby." And I kiss him back. He tells me how grateful he is to have me and that we are married before Saskia and Corrado.**


End file.
